


[CLex][Superman Returns]盗天火者

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [5]
Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: “今天我要狠狠地用屁股干你，Superman。或者该称呼你——”Lex Luthor猛地跨坐在Superman血气方刚的钢铁之棒上，泰山压顶、纳然容若，“我的前列腺超级按摩棒。”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Superman Returns 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108949





	[CLex][Superman Returns]盗天火者

[CLex][Superman Returns]盗天火者  
Remuneration  
注：原作：《Superman Returns》  
Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
我就简单口嗨写个梗，写文太累了。  
话说，《超人归来》的Lex，设定的年龄应该就是比Clark大很多吧？  
本文的故事发生在电影结束后很久，有来自平行宇宙的访客拜访过，Clark已经得知在其他宇宙他与Lex Luthor有个儿子。

盗天火者  
尽管经过多年前的那一役，Superman对氪石的抗性已经很强了；但是在某年某月某一天的交战中，Lex Luthor还是找到了其他方法削弱了Superman，  
毕竟，他可是Lex Luthor。  
看着Superman虚弱无依地倒在地上，一股复仇的快感充盈在Lex Luthor心头，他睥睨蔑视，狠狠地揪住Superman的衣领怒骂殴打着，发泄着心中怒忿。  
只是他却未曾料到，遍体鳞伤的Superman突然语出惊人，击碎了他心中波澜——  
“事到如今，我还是不敢相信，平行宇宙的我竟然会跟你这样的人有个儿子！”Superman忿忿不平地怒吼着，只是他天生五官柔和、声线黏绵，以至于虽然他确实是在抒发心中怒臆，但是听起来却显得尤为娇嗔。  
被眼前这样一个的人间之神、天生尤物目光潋滟的蔚蓝双目凝视着，Lex Luthor不由地心下一动，疑惑却又愤慨地拽起Superman的脑袋强迫他与自己对视，“我倒是未曾料到，氪星男人也会怀孕。”  
“不！！”Superman惊觉Lex Luthor的双手正流连地在自己胸口点跃，勾勒出一圈圈暧昧的波漾，“你误会了！他是你在实验室里搞出来的！”  
然而——  
“Prometheus把火带给了人类”，Lex Luthor轻拢慢捻地将手悄然探向尚在挣扎着的Superman胯下，“而我不想做神，我只想把火带给人类”，然后狠狠地撕开了Superman的制服，“是时候该拿回我应得的酬劳了”，气息如丝地骚动着Superman灼烫的身躯。  
只是，纵然Superman已被削弱柔若无骨，但是已不复壮年的Lex Luthor还是有些力不从心，他努力尝试了许久仍然无法撼动钢铁之躯分毫，所以——  
Lex Luthor狠狠地扭掐着Superman的钢铁之臀，然后面不改色地将其仰面推倒在地，居高临下傲然睥睨，  
“今天我要狠狠地用屁股干你，Superman。或者该称呼你——”Lex Luthor猛地跨坐在Superman血气方刚的钢铁之棒上，泰山压顶、纳然容若，“我的前列腺超级按摩棒。”


End file.
